Let's Run Away Together
by avampire'sgirlfriend2010
Summary: Peyton Smith is the new girl at Fells Church. Having left her old life with her old house, her old friends, and her parents. She makes a new life with her cousin, Matt Honeycutt. Within the week she learns that it's more than she bargained for.


**Name**: Peyton Torah Acacia Smith(Peyton Smith) (Torah-Tiger, Acacia- she-wolf)**Nicknames**: Pay, Torah, Tory, Ace, Calla, Cali, and Tiger.**Hair**: Black**Eyes**: Brown**Family**: Safi Smith(mother), Killen Smith(father), Aria Smith(sister; deceased), Tyler Smith(brother; deceased), and Matt Honeycutt(cousin).**Likes**: Baseball, listening to music, watching television, candy, hanging out with friends, basketball(and lots of other sports), roses, writing poetry, reading, and cupcakes.**Age:**17**Sign: **Aries**DOB: **March 15-Story Start.-It had been an hour now since I had gotten off of the plane that had flown me to Fell's Church, and two hours after I had gotten over a fight about this with my mother. I truly didn't want to start over at a new school, being the new girl all over again. I loved my home, we'd stayed there ever since I was nine, and I loved my school there. I had friends there, ones whom I loved dearly. But, now, I was going to have to start over from the very beginning at a place that I don't even know. Well, I had been born here and had stayed here for a while, and this is another home to me. But that was back when I wasfive/six years old, and I can't remember much. And I was starting High School here, with people that I don't even know. All except for my cousin, and we have a brother-and-sister friendship, and of course that makes one friend. But as for all these other people?I grabbed my pull along backpack out of the car, and pulled it along as I walked into the school parking lot. I looked through the crowd, wondering if I would recognize my own cousin, because it had been years since I had seen him. Of course we'd stayed in touch with each other over the years, but I've never seen his face."And what do you think, Elena?" I heard his voice.I turned my head, searching for where that voice had come from. And, there, standing near a small group of people, was my cousin. He still looked the same as he did when we were children. Except he wore a jacket that represented he was on the football team. Who knew he would grew up to be like that?"Matt!" I said, ecstatically, as I threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over."Peyton?" he marveled at me. And then a childish grin appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?"I unwrapped my arms from around him and looked at him sternly. "Don't tell me mom forgot to tell you that I was going to stay at your house for the school year.""No. I didn't forget. What I mean is that I'm surprised to see you here this early. I thought that you would come later." I shook my head. "You don't look _anything _like the way I thought you would look like.""Is that a bad thing?""No!" He quickly changed the subject. "And you've gotten a lot stronger.""Yeah, well who knew that _you _would make it to be a football player. You used to be so skinny!"He blushed. And turned to look at his friends. "Well..." He changed the subject. "This is Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Stefan," he said, pointing each one of his friends out."Hi, Peyton," the blond, Elena, was the first to speak. She held out her hand, I shook it, and she said, "I never knew that Matt had a cousin.""Yeah." I turned to look at him, "I wonder why." He just shrugged in reply.I took everyone's hand, and shook it. The last hand that I shook, Stefan's, was unnaturally cold. I had to think twice about flinching away. But he held me there. I stared down up at him after he had let me go."Stefan, you're so cold, why?""Umm... Was that just the bell? We'd better go," Elena spoke nervously. She grabbed his hand and ran into the school.I turned to Matt, expecting an answer from him. But he just shrugged again.

---FF.---Something hard had hit me in the back of the head, I started rubbing it, trying to get a rid of the pain that was left there. But it didn't hurt, it was just like a pinch. I turned around to see who had hit me. A petite blond was staring back at me."Hey, do you have a pencil that I can borrow? Mine broke.""Sure." I took the spare pencil off my desk and handed it to returned a polite smile. "Thanks."I turned back to look at my paperwork. The teacher called on me to answer a question, but I didn't hear what he had said, so I came up with something and blurted it out. The class started laughing at me, and I couldn't help but blush in period ended quickly, and as the people walked out of the classroom they shot me weird glances, and mimicking what I said, then joined by laughter. I nearly ran to the lunch room. I sat alone there, until the girl in the class had joined me. She had caught the look on my face when I thought about why this girl was sitting with me. Wasn't she supposed to be one of the 'popular girl' in this school?"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself during class," she said, ignoring the look on my face. She extended her arm to me, "I'm Kellie Johnson, but everyone just calls me Kale.""I'm Peyton Smith," I said, taking her hand and shook it. "Nice-""Kali!" A red-head girl pushed her way through the crowd, and sat down at the table, sitting across from Kellie, not noticing me. "Where have you been? I was beginning to think that you ditched school.""I wish!" Kellie smiled, but the red-head didn't find it funny. "No, what really happened is that I've been getting to know, Peyton," she turned back to me."Hello, Peyton, I'm Marisa." She turned back to Kellie.I didn't pay attention to their conversation, or fight, or whatever it was. But I made myself appear to be listening. I recognized the difference between the two of them immediately, Kellie was more the preppy type when Marisa seemed to have more complexity. I could tell from how they looked, and what they wore. I was astonished by how different they looked from each other just by their _clothes._"Don't you think, Peyton?""What?""Don't you think that she's worrying too much?""Yes," I lied. I didn't know what she was worrying too much over, turned back to Marisa. "See?" She turned back to look at me, flipping her hair, almost whacking me in the face. "I'm sorry, Peyton, but we have to go. I need to tell Marisa something in private." She didn't wait for me to answer."Sure, it doesn't matter," I said to no one.I played with the remaining food on my tray. I was starving, but I wasn't that hungry, and I didn't feel like eating. As soon as the bell had rung, I was already on my feet. I dumped my food into the trash can, placed the tray with a pile of other trays, and then headed off to my next class.

--FF.--I was sitting on a bench inside Fells Church's cemetery. Nothing in particular brought me here. It was just a place to think, it was just a place to think, so I could write my poetry. My mother said that I had a real gift, but for now I would just keep my writing in private. No one besides me and my mother knew about it. And I don't know if I will ever let anyone besides my mother read them. I wasn't really secretive, but I had a hard time opening up to everyone else about this. But at this moment nothing had come to mind. I guess that I couldn't be suprised about this though, writer's block was going to happen to me, no doubt about that and it tends to come at the most unusual times.A drop of water fell down directly down on my notebook. A few more rain drops fell down, landing directly down on my hand. I pulled my hood over my hand, and put the notebook back into my bag, but I wasn't inclined to move. I just sat there watching as the rain fell down. A wave of exhaustion pushed itself over me. I layed down on the, now wet from the rain water, bench. And slowly drifted off to sleep. But I was resisting it, as useless as it was, I didn't want to fall asleep, not here. I kept telling myself that. But I ignored my own thoughts and fell was must've been hours until I had woken up, because the whole place was dark, and the whole place was completely wet from the rain that was still falling down from the sky. My jacket was completely soggy now, and I was cold. I got up to walk to my car. In the distance not that far away I saw something moving. A shadow. And it was human. But I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care, I didn't want to mess with someone that was probably here to visit one of their loved ones. But I was compelled to it, and I couldn't look away from it. It was like some kind of power that was controlling me. I found myself moving towards the person. But I felt someone approaching me from behind, and the force that had been controlling me had disappeared."Peyton? What are you doing here?" It was Elena's voice that had spoken. I turned to see her. Her face was nearly covered in the dark. "Fell's Church Cemetery is a dangerous place to be, especially at night."I didn't want to fight with her. I still was tired, and I wanted to be at home. I let her drive me home. And then I walked groggily and slowly into the house. I fumbled through my bag for my keys. But Matt had beaten me to it, and he had opened the door for me. He stared at me astonished, but easily pushed that aside so that he could great me with a polite smile."I told you she didn't ditch us," he wasn't speaking to me."Whatever, Matt, just get her inside so she can eat dinner," his father said."Poor thing must be starving!" his mother chimed, agitated.I heard my stomach growl, "agreed. I am hungry." I spoke to Matt, "what does she mean? You thought that I wasn't coming home?" I chuckled."Yeah, we kind of made this bet that you weren't going to come home. They thought that you ditched us, I didn't. Because, obviously, I know you better."I raised an eyebrow at him. "You do? Usually I wouldn't come home."He chuckled. "You always come back home when there's something that you want left. And at this time, that's food."I chuckled. "You _do _know me well, Matt Honeycutt."We both walked into the kitchen laughing. I sat down, and from my chair I overlooked the table. The smell of food filled the air, my stomach growled again. And Matt laughed. I giggled."Now, I want you to eat this food, Peyton Torah Acacia Smith," I flinched as she said my full name, usually everybody just calls me by my full name when they're mad... no, _furious, _at me."I will, Miss Honeycutt," I said, the humor had been completely wiped out of my eating, Mr. Honeycutt had finally spoken up after a long time of silence, speaking to his son. "Matt, show Peyton to her room, please."Matt nodded, but he looked over at his mother, asking if he could be dismissed. She just waved him off. Matt had showed me all of upstairs, showing me every room until he reached the front room, right near the staircase, on the right. He hesitated before opening the door."Don't kill me when I show you your room, alright?" he asked, fear was hidden in his tone, but he didn't cover it up that well.I nodded, but I couldn't make any promises. It all depends on how the room looks like. And when he opened the room I found out what he meant by that. It was nice, with a bed, and a nightstand, a desk top with a computer on it, a bathroom, and other necessities. But the color of it, I didn't much like the color ever since I could remember."_What_?" I asked as I saw what was off about the room."You promised that you wouldn't kill me!""I didn't _promise _anything! I just nodded!" I put my hands on my hips. "Now since I actually mean by that, I change my mind. I am going to kill you Matt Honeycutt!"He looked at me terrified. And then he started running down the stairs, I chased after him. I chased him across the house, until we got into the living room, and we fell on the couch exhausted. And we laughed until our sides started hurting, but even then it was hard to stop. Mrs. Honeycutt came into the room, staring at us as if we were children that needed scolding."Honestly, you two! You're acting like children!"We stared at each other and then continued laughing. We didn't care how much trouble we were in. I was beginning to like it here, I mean living with my cousin and all.


End file.
